Our Glue Never Melts
by CaramelApple108
Summary: Carlos and Logan are almost always standing or doing something with or by eachother. Wonder why? One-Shot about how Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia became close. NO SLASH!


**Okay guys. This goes with my other story: Lost in Fame. While watching the show, I had a question. Then came this idea. Wondering what my question was? No? Either way, here it is: Why are Carlos and Logan almost always standing by each other or hanging out together? I think it's amazing, so they shouldn't stop doing that. Thus, my idea was born. This is set before the boys go to L.A. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Stephanie would be a recurring guest star just like Jo and Camille, and be Carlos' girlfriend.**

_Our Glue Never Melts_

"Will you? Plllllleeeeeeeeaaaasssssee." pleaded 10-year-old Carlos Garcia to his 10-year-old best friend, Logan Mitchell.

"Sure Carlos. What subjects do you need help on?" Carlos didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Every single one." Logan looked surprised. Carlos always had trouble with some subjects, never all of them. Carlos read Logan's face. "I haven't been studying."

"Why not Carlitos?"

"I've had so much to do! Hockey, fun, hockey, eating, hockey, sleeping, hockey-" Logan laughed.

"Why practice for hockey so much Carlos?" He smiled. Carlos on the other hand, was freaking out.

"Don't you remember? The championship is next week! And all that practice would pay off if you help me get my grades up so I don't get benched! Please Logan! I want to play!"

"I already said I would Carlos, don't worry. I just have to stop by my house really quick. I'll meet you at yours." With that, he started walking towards his house.

"SEE YA LATER LOGIE!" Logan smiled. He remembered how that nickname got started. He had met a college director, and when he asked for his name, he answered, "My name is Logie- I mean Logan."

As he walked into his house, he wished silently that his dad wasn't home. As he walked in further, he realized his wish was fulfilled. He dropped off his backpack, got the stuff he would need, got his jacket, and made a quick meal for his dad. If he didn't, he would be in deep _trouble._ After that, he ran off to the Garcia's' house.

About a few yards away, Logan saw smoke and fire coming out of his best friend's two-story house. "CARLOS!" he yelled. Logan dropped his stuff, and ran inside the flame-consuming house. He started coughing right when he crossed through the front door. "CARLOS!" he yelled again. He heard a response.

"Lo-Logie?" he heard a weak voice coming from the second floor. He ran up the stairs, even if he knew the flames would cover them in a matter of minutes.

"CARLOS!" he yelled again and again. He finally saw a figure behind a pile of wood. The wood was blocking Carlos' escape. Logan quickly ran to help his friend. Even if he wasn't the strongest, he was able to move the wood. The flames were covering the house faster than ever. "Carlos. I'm gonna get you out of here buddy, okay?" The response he got was Carlos' coughs. He knew he had to get him out quick, or they would both be intoxicated. He pulled Carlos over his shoulder, and started running as fast as he could. Down the stairs, out the front door, not even checking if he was on fire. All he wanted was to get his friend to safety.

Logan was in coughing fits once he was outside. He set Carlos on the next door neighbor's front yard. The neighbor came out. "Hey! Get off my-" He stopped short when he saw Carlos passed out and Logan in coughing fits. "What happened?" Logan looked up.

"Please help me. Can you call an ambulance please? My best friend here was in the fire, and I got him out, but he won't wake up. Please!" Tears were in his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Carlos' neighbor went inside. Carlos started stirring.

"Lo-Logan?" He coughed.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Where's Shocky?" He looked around. Carlos' dog was nowhere to be seen.

"Was he inside?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I locked him in my mom and dad's room because he was eating my corn dogs." Logan's heart sunk. Shocky was still inside. He turned around. The house was covered in flames. "Shocky..." Carlos cried. Logan stood up. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to get Shocky." With that, he turned and ran towards the fire-covered house.

"They're on their way-where are you GOING?" Carlos' neighbor called as he saw Logan run into the house.

The fire was twice its beginning size. Logan coughed his way upstairs. He opened the door to Carlos' parents' room, and got Shocky. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw they were consumed in flames. Things were falling everywhere. He ran back to Carlos' parents' bedroom, ready to jump out the window if he had to. Before he could though, a beam fell down on his leg. Shocky fell out of his hands and jumped onto the tree outside Carlos' parents bedroom window. Logan's eyes stung, he coughed harder, and he could hear sirens in the distance. He tried getting his leg out from under the beam, but it was too hard. Logan started losing consciousness.

The last thing he heard was his name being called.

…**...**

Carlos watched as Shocky jumped from the tree to the ground. He stood up and ran towards his dog. "Shocky. Where's Logan?" Carlos looked towards where Shocky barked and understood that Logan was still in the house. "LOGAN!" He yelled. He then felt his world go black.

…**...**

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

Carlos opened his eyes. He saw Kendall, James, his parents, Mrs. Knight, and Katie. "Wh-where's Logan?" He asked. Kendall spoke up first.

"He got out of the fire, if that's what you mean."

"No, not that. How is he?" No one answered. "How is Logan?" A doctor came in.

"Logan Mitchell?" He asked.

"Yeah?-"

"Um, we're close to him. His parents are at work." Mrs. Knight answered. Honestly, she didn't know where the heck Logan's parents were. She's never even met them.

"Logan had inhaled in too much smoke and a beam fell on his leg, but he's stable now. He has a broken leg, caused by the beam, and as for the dog, he is stable too. A couple more minutes in there, and, well, it wouldn't've been pretty."

"I want to see Logan." Carlos stated.

"Carlos, you'll have time-" Kendall started.

"I want to see him, _now._" He said with more authority.

"Sweetheart-" his dad said.

"No. It's my fault Logan almost died, I want to see him."

"How is it your fault?" James asked.

"We were both outside, safe from the fire. Then I had to tell him about Shocky. If I didn't tell him, he would be okay right now. And if I hadn't tried making food, the house wouldn't have gone into flames in the first place. And when the fire started, I had to be an idiot to run upstairs. I want to see him."

"If I could have a word." said the doctor. "Carlos, Logan is being transferred here right now. Don't worry. You'll see him in about-ah, here he is." Carlos looked towards the door. Logan was being rolled in on his bed, and he was sound asleep. He looked peaceful. The nurse connected him right by Carlos' bed. So close, he could grab Logan's hand if he wanted to. "But before you talk to him, he needs to rest. Remember, he spent a lot of time in that fire. He must be tired. Have a good night. Oh, and only two could stay. Sorry, but those are the rules." He walked out. Everyone turned to Kendall and James.

"Be good, okay guys? I trust you with my sons." Officer Garcia hugged his son, looked at his other 'son', Logan, then walked out with his wife. Mrs. Knight and Katie knew they wouldn't be able to convince Kendall and James to go home, so they said their good-byes. Finally, it was only the four. They heard groaning.

"Logan!" Carlos called. Logan's eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-Where am I?" He asked.

"In a hospital."

"Oh. How's Shocky?"

"He's fine, thanks Logan. You saved me and Shocky today. I'm sorry I was stupid." Carlos apologized.

"You weren't stupid, Carlos. It's fine. I knew how much Shocky meant to you, so I had to save him." The two were so into the conversation, they didn't notice James and Kendall slip out of the room.

"I know-" he choked back a sob. "But you wouldn't have a broken leg right now if it wasn't for me." Carlos broke out in cries. "I-I-I'm sorry."

"Carlos," Logan grabbed Carlos' hand. The boys were all close enough that this wasn't in the least bit embarrassing. "A broken leg isn't anything in a fire. I'm lucky I got out alive. Yeah, it hurt, but at least I got to see the nighttime. Don't apologize for anything, Carlos. If someone should be apologizing, it should be me. If I had gone straight home with you, the fire would have never started. I-"

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't even try to apologize for something you never did. Never do that. Got it?"

"If I had gone home with you, we wouldn't be here, I could've helped you with your work, I could be able to play at championships next week, and you parents would have someplace to sleep tonight!"

"Got it?" Carlos stated as if he had ignored Logan's whole speech.

"Got it." Logan sighed.

"And as for my parents, I'm sure they'll find someplace to stay.

"But-"

"No buts. If I stop crying, you stop apologizing, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

…**...**

Carlos looked at the clock. 2:39 A.M. He let his tears go freely, not knowing someone was watching him. He looked at Kendall and James, who were sleeping on the couch. Kendall had the couch, and James was on top of him, his head on Kendall's chest. Kendall had his arms around James so he wouldn't fall off. As always, Kendall took precaution. He wouldn't even let James fall off a couch. People would think this was weird, but like before, these boys are close enough that these things aren't embarrassing to them.

"Carlos?" Logan whispered. Carlos jumped. He didn't know Logan was watching. He quickly wiped his tears away. "What's wrong Carlos?"

"Nothing." Logan scooted over to Carlos' bed to get a better look at him. He had usual helmet hair, but his smile was gone.

"Carlos."

"NOTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Carlos yelled. Kendall and James stirred a bit, but fell back asleep. Logan scooted back. Carlos' words had hurt. Carlos must have noticed. "I'm sorry Logan. It's just that you could've died."

Logan scooted back to Carlos' bed. "Carlos. It's fine. I was scared, you were scared, but we're all okay."

"I know. But from now on, I'm going to protect you from anything. I'll always be right by you, literally. Got it?"

Logan nodded. "Same here Carlitos. Same here." They kept talking through the night, and Carlos fell asleep with his arm around Logan. When Mrs. Knight came to pick them up, she saw James on top of Kendall, Kendall with his arms still around James, and Carlos and Logan on the same bed with Carlos' arm around Logan. She knew they were truly brothers.

What she didn't know was that Carlos and Logan would become closer.

"Boys, wake up." She told them, but not before taking photographic evidence of how cute they looked together. They did, well except for James. "I called your coach. You guys have the wrong date for the championship. It's in two months, not next week." Carlos and Logan looked at each other and smiled. Logan would be able to play.

"We're gonna do awesome, got it?" Carlos asked Logan. They laughed.

"Got it."

Kendall and Mrs. Knight looked at the two, confused. James just kept on sleeping. They didn't dare asked them what they were talking about. Kendall looked at James.

"DUDE, WAKE UP!" James jumped so high that if Kendall didn't have his arms around him, he would have fallen to the ground.

"I was SLEEPING!" Kendall and James started arguing, but mostly, Kendall was laughing. James was smiling, so it wasn't serious.

Logan and Carlos smiled.

…**...**

**What did you guys think? As for the dog's name, Shocky, I knew Carlos had a pet named Sparky, and that he lost him, so I 'got' him a new pet! I will update my other story soon! Don't worry. REVIEW if you LOVE BTR! :) JK, but REVIEW!**


End file.
